


No Light, No Light

by blitzturtles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: They belong together. She has never felt whole before. Never felt complete. There has been a hole in the center of her chest for as long as she can remember.





	

She grows used to having the familiar light at her back. Ever present and ready to follow her wherever she goes without question. They move together, complimenting one another with an unmatched grace that most can't achieve in a lifetime's worth of training.

They belong together. She has never felt whole before. Never felt complete. There has been a hole in the center of her chest for as long as she can remember.

And just as quickly as the light comes, it fades. There is no sound. No scream that alerts her, and she doesn't realize she is alone until it's too late.

She watches the light flicker one last time while cradling the broken body against her armor. She screams for someone, anyone that can help. This shouldn't be happening, not to her light.

The world around them stills. A soldier falls to his knees, gun dropping to the ground. An old lion roars in the distance, tearing through anything that gets in his way, but he knows. He knows as much as the mother that can't bring herself to approach, despite her instincts.

Nothing will bring the light back.


End file.
